Bosko the Lumberjack
'''Bosko the Lumberjack '''is a 1932 cartoon. Plot The opening features an army of Lumberjacks are chopping away. Gags include a mouse attempting to cut down a tree, a worm-like tree that slides away after being cut, and Bosko attempting to cut down a poor-looking tree. After it's been cut down Bosko gives it another look, before whistling away. Bosko dances happily until he stops and sees a tree growing out of a black rock. He attempts to cut it down, but then the tree roars, and it's revealed to be a moose. The moose walks away with an angry roar. Bosko proceeds to go another tree, and begins to chop. A skunk comes out of the tree, shouting the words, "I'm gonna raise a big stink about this". The skunk proceeds to smell up the tree and Bosko runs off before hitting another tree with leaves all over him. Bosko opens his head and sees a woodpecker nearby. He takes the woodpecker and uses it as a jackhammer to cut down the tree next to him. When he finished Bosko takes the bird and pets it, but the bird takes off. Honey then arrives with Bosko's lunch. Bosko rushes over and grabs the sandwich, enjoying it as he does. A lumberjack named Pierre is nearby overhears and prepares his own sandwich. He puts a nail between two trees and starts eating. He stops when he sees Bosko and Honey. He grabs Honey with a hook and raises up to a level. He demands that Honey give him a kiss, but Honey refuses. Bosko attempts to climb up a ladder in order to save Honey, but he is pushed down by Pierre. Bosko falls down to a log that is about to be sawed in half. He manages to nearly escape. Honey manages to escape from Pierre, but he comes down and grabs her. Bosko attempts to save the day, but Pierre throws tree sap in his eyes. He then grabs Honey and runs into a canoe, and paddles away. Bosko gets up and runs to a log. A group of mice come out of the log and Bosko commands them to row. Pierre manages to get shore with Honey and runs off into a cabinet. Bosko eventually gets to shore and attempts to open the cabinet, but Pierre is holding it shut. Suddenly the moose head on the cabinet comes to life and attempts to shoot Pierre with a shotgun. Bosko finally rushes through the door and attempts to confront Pierre, but he punches Bosko so hard that he crashes into the bedpan, which falls on his head. He attempts to attack Pierre again, but Pierre punches him again making him fly into a stove and out shot right out of the pipe, before hitting a bear skin rug. A bear trap falls and snaps Bosko. Pierre than grabs an axe and prepares to hit Bosko with it, but it gets stuck in a barrel. Bosko thinking quickly uses the axe and barrel and knocks Pierre out-cold. Honey rewards Bosko with a kiss, but it's so powerful that he falls back on the wall, and a painting of Napoleon falls on Bosko. Honey thanks Bosko, as they get out. Video Category:1932Category:1932 Animated Shorts Category:Shorts Category:Black-and-white cartoons Category:Bosko Cartoons Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Cartoons directed by Hugh Harman